Single unit recordings are made from neurons in the auditory system of squirrel monkey. Species-typical vocalizations previously tape recorded are used as stimuli in a series of investigations aimed at disclosing systematic parameters of neural coding of this model language. Current emphasis is in the detailed nature of acoustic features or vocal fragments which appear prepotent in driving cortical cells.